


Date Night

by thewishingdragon



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Height Differences, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewishingdragon/pseuds/thewishingdragon
Summary: Huge thanks to nozoomie for the prompt!





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nozoomie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoomie/gifts).



Heather Duke  _ hated _ being short.

Well, perhaps hate was a strong word, but she still didn’t enjoy being the shortest of the Heathers. And once Veronica had started hanging out with them, she’d felt even  _ shorter. _

Not that she had anything against Veronica. She was her  _ girlfriend, _ for fuck’s sake. If she’d had a problem with being shorter than her girlfriend, she wouldn’t have started dating her in the first place.

Still, it kind of sucked to not be able to kiss Veronica whenever she wanted.

Like now, when Veronica was in the kitchen cooking pasta. Even standing over the stove, she was too tall for Heather to reach her face.

“Dove, please.” Veronica whined, though her expression betrayed how much she was enjoying the attention. “I need to make sure the chicken doesn’t burn.”

Heather grumbled incoherently into Veronica’s side, her hold on the tall girl tightening just the slightest bit.

Veronica laughed, bending down to press a soft kiss to Heather’s lips, giggling when Heather rose onto her toes to follow when Veronica pulled back. “Let me finish cooking and I’ll smother you with all the attention you want. How’s that sound?”

Heather thought for a long moment. “...Acceptable.” Her arms released their hold on Veronica, and Heather moved to stand next to the stove and watch Veronica cook.

Soon enough, Veronica finished cooking and served the food, making sure there was enough for each of them before leading the way into the dining room and setting the plates down, pulling a box of matches out of her pocket and lighting the single tall candle on the table.

“There,” Veronica grinned, “A romantic candlelit dinner for two.”

Heather giggled, allowing Veronica to pull out her chair for her and sitting down. Veronica bent down quick and kissed Heather’s temple before rushing out of the dining room and returning with a bottle of wine.

“Mom and Dad said I could use this as long as you promise you won’t try to drive home tonight,” Veronica explained as she filled two glasses, setting one down in front of Heather.

That was another thing Heather couldn’t quite get used to. The Sawyers treated her like family. The  _ good _ kind of family. The kind that supports each other and gives a shit about their kids’ wellbeing.

She truly didn’t know if she’d ever be able to get used to it.

“Also, Mom wanted to know if you’d like to come over for Thanksgiving. There’s going to be a lot of people, since my extended family’s so big and all, but if you want to spend it here, we can set a place for you.” Veronica’s tone was nonchalant, but the way she fidgeted with her hands told Heather that she actually cared about her answer.

Heather smiled, kissing Veronica softly on the cheek. “I’d love to.”

There was a hopeful sparkle in Veronica’s eyes as she looked at Heather. “You mean it?”

“Yes, V, I mean it.” Heather grinned. She wasn’t used to smiling so much, or so freely, but she found that she enjoyed it, and that it came easier to her the longer she was with Veronica.

Veronica’s face flushed a pretty pink, and she squeaked out a, “Great. Awesome.”

Heather chuckled, and the two sank into a comfortable silence as they ate their food.

After dinner, Heather helped Veronica clear away the dishes, and took the rest of the wine into the living room, along with the wine glasses, and set them on the coffee table before letting herself fall back onto the couch to pick out something for them to watch.

Veronica came into the living room a few minutes later once she’d finished drying the dishes, and the two sat together and watched old episodes of Friends on Netflix.

“So, you wanna be smothered with affection now?” Veronica asked.

Heather nodded, scooting closer to Veronica until she was sitting across her lap. This way, she was almost at eye level with her girlfriend.

Veronica snickered, peppering kisses across Heather’s face. “I love how small you are compared to me.”

Heather huffed. “What’s so great about it?”

“Well,” Veronica said, “You can sit on my lap like this and I can still see the TV.”

Heather rolled her eyes. “Name something else.”

Veronica smirked, pressing soft kisses across Heather’s jaw and down the side of her neck, nipping at her pulse point. “You fit in my arms perfectly. I can just,” Veronica’s arms wound tight around Heather’s waist, squeezing her close against her chest. “Hold you.”

Heather shivered. “Keep going.”

Veronica kissed Heather just under her ear, her next words coming out in a whisper. “I can pick you up so easily. Anytime you want me to, I could just pick you up the ground like you weigh nothing at all, and carry you anywhere.”

Heather gasped as Veronica gripped her waist tight, nipping and sucking at a point just above the collar of her shirt. She was sure there was going to be a dark purple mark there tomorrow.

Heather laughed. “Down, girl.”

Veronica whined, but she was grinning when she pulled back. “Do cuddles sound good?”

Heather nodded. “Cuddles sound great.”

Later, Heather would reflect on how maybe being short wasn’t so bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you want! I love feedback! And feel free to send me an ask at shanes-scribbles on tumblr!


End file.
